From Fake To Real
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: What happens when a cover ceases to be a cover and becomes the reality? Find Out!


_Author's Note: Hello again! This is not my best work. And its sad, considering how much I like this character. So, to make it up to him, I'm going to do another one! Heh heh heh. Moving on from my *moment* Akira is a vampire hunter who has helped Cross out in the past. She believes he's forgotten about her... and he believes she's forgotten about him. What happens when they meet one another again and Yagari decides to be a smartass? Well... read and find out!_

I walked up to the gates of Cross Academy. It had been several years since I had seen Kaien Cross and I doubted that he would remember me. While he had –most likely- forgotten me, I couldn't seem to get him out of my mind. And now, for some reason, fate has conspired to bring me here.

My companion- and fellow vampire hunter- Toga Yagari interrupted my thoughts. "Come on, we should get this over with as quick as we can."

This brought my thoughts back to the mission that we were on. Yagari had been assigned to determine the condition of his student, a boy named Zero, and then to deal with him as needed. While the counsel had decided to allow him to deal with Zero, there had been some concern about Yagari taking pity on his old student so I was sent to make sure that everything worked out. I thought that the words 'Yagari' and 'pity' shouldn't be used in the same sentence, but I didn't argue with my assignment.

Yagari pulled my hood off a moment later to get my attention, "This way." I sighed and left it down, glad that I had worn my sunglasses. My favorite time to hunt vampires was at night, and I had become unaccustomed to daylight.

Without much more delay, I found myself inside the headmaster's office. The room was much as I had remembered when I had been here four years before. After the boy, Zero, had been brought here by Cross, I had been the one to put the 'mark' that would allow him to control himself on him. I had held pity for the boy, but there was little that I could do. Cross and Yagari were talking as I recalled these memories.

From there, my thoughts wandered to Cross himself. He hadn't seemed to have noticed me as of yet. I looked him up and down discretely and decided that he had only become more handsome since the last time that I had seen him. Before too long, my thoughts were interrupted once again.

"Well, I guess pretending to be a teacher here won't be too bad, but what is Akira going to be doing?" Yagari asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged him off and looked back at Cross who was trying to come up with something, "Well, you could always pretend to be Yagari's wife."

I blinked once before replying, "Never."

Yagari seemed to feel the same way that I did because he remarked, "I couldn't put up with her that long."

I punched his shoulder, "Right back at ya."

Cross sighed, "Then I have no idea what to do about you."

Yagari began to snicker and I became worried about what he was about to say, "I've got it. Why doesn't she pretend to be **your** girlfriend?"

I barely blushed as Cross seriously considered the offer, "Why not? She seems nice enough to me!" I knew Yagari was amused now and that there was nothing I could do about it. "Since that's settled, I guess we had better find you all places to live."

This was handled rather quickly and, to my surprise, my room wasn't that far from Cross'. I sighed, knowing that this was going to be an interesting ruse to keep up. As I got ready for bed, I couldn't help but feel rather happy about spending more time with Cross.

the next day

I woke up when there was a knock on the door. Mumbling obscenities and threats under my breath, I opened the door. Much to my surprise, Cross was the one who had woken me. I blinked, unsure of what was going on. "Cross, what's up? Are we under attack?" I asked with a yawn.

"Attack? No, I just figured that we could catch up on old times... and discuss how things are going to work."

I yawned another time and let him in. I closed the door and flopped back on down on the bed. "What time is it, anyway?" I asked as Cross sat down beside me.

"10, why?"

"Ugh, I'm not so good with mornings." I groaned. Normally I would have slept all day and been up around 5.

"Is that why you have the curtains pulled shut?" he asked.

"Yeah, I prefer night... its less bright." There was silence as Cross tried to come up with what to say. "Whatcha thinking about, Cross?" I asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"You know, Akira, you are going to have to stop calling me that. It wouldn't be fitting for my girlfriend to call me by my last name."

I blushed slightly, but not enough for him to see, and I said cheerfully, "Alright, Kaien-kun."

"So... what have you been up to for the last four years?" he asked, obviously wanting to break the tense atmosphere. For some reason, my answer seemed to have embarrassed him. With a sigh, I told him a little about what I had done. Then I asked him to tell me, and much to my surprise, it was more interesting than I had thought.

At some point, I realized that it was starting to get later in the day- I figured it was afternoon. "Wow... I've been here a while." he murmered, then he asked, "Shall we go get some dinner?"

I smiled at him, "Alright, Kaien-kun!" He paused before helping me up. Innocently, I asked, "Did I do something wrong, Kaien-kun?"

He sighed and helped me up, "Nah. Just thinking."

As you two went to dinner, I thought that something seemed to be bothering him. For a while, I said nothing about it and allowed him to think. He didn't speak much during the meal, but I just enjoyed the silence and his company. _I wonder what he is thinking about..._

When dinner ended, he led me somewhere that I wasn't familiar with. "Where are we, Kaien-kun?" I asked, as I looked about the room. It almost looked like a bedroom, but it was so messy that I really couldn't tell.

He was silent for a moment and I thought that I had seen a little bit of a blush on his face before he replied, "My room. I wanted to ask you something." I flopped down on what I thought was his bed and waited for him to speak. "Akira," he sat down close to me and I shivered, "what do you really think of me?"

I blinked, how could I answer him truthfully? "Well..." I began, "I think that you are a ditz for one... a cute ditz, but" I paused, realizing what I had said. _Crap._ "Also, you are smart and funny. You are... in short, a nice guy." I concluded. He wasn't looking at me, but something told me that he was happy with my answer. I looked at him with my head tilted and waited for him to say something.

"Akira... I know that we are just pretending to date... and that's what everyone thinks we are doing... but..."

"But what?"

"What if we were to actually date? Do you think that you could do that?"

I smiled, "Of course, Kaien-kun. Did you think that fate brought me here... to the man whose face I can't seem to forget... just so I could suffer from the truth?"

He turned and looked at me, "What?"

I blushed, but answered him, "Well... after I met you... I just couldn't seem to forget about you. I'd find myself thinking about you at the most random of times. Then, fate conspired to let me see you again."

Hesitantly, he put his arm around me, "So... I wasn't the only one who was thinking like that." Shocked that he had remembered me, I couldn't respond. Slowly, he tugged me closer to him. "Did you think that I had forgotten you?" He whispered softly. I nodded with my head on his chest. "What would you say if I told you that the reason that you were assigned here was because I asked for you?"

I looked up at him. "Depends... does Yagari know?"

"He was in on the plan... but he refused to help me. Told me I'd have to do it myself."

I laughed, "It's a good thing he did... or I might have gotten mad at him."

Kaien smiled at me, "So... what do you say? Are you mad at me?"

I smiled, "Not in the slightest, Kaien-kun!" He smiled even brighter and then pressed his lips to mine. There was a pause as I realized what was going on. Then, I began to kiss him back.

After a few blissful moments, he pulled away from me. "It's time for bed, love." he whispered to me.

With a laugh I replied, "There's a bed in here... I think. So, I don't have to leave you. Goodnight, Kaien-kun." He didn't argue with me and let meu fall asleep in his arms. I smiled, who would've known that things would work out so well? I would have to tell Yagari eventually that I wasn't leaving, that would be interesting and he wouldn't be very pleased that Kaien had succeeded.


End file.
